1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to pipe cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new pipe cleaning device for facilitating removal of debris from an interior surface of a pipe.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated core having a first end and a second end. The first end is configured for attachment to a power tool to selectively rotate the core. A plurality of bristles is provided. Each bristle has a base coupled to the core between the first and second ends. The base of each bristle is coupled to the core so that a free end of the bristle extends from the core. The bristles are aligned along a length of the core.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.